


From Snow to Sand

by Foxhunt



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Don’t read unless you’re ready to be sad, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, No Porn, everyone is sick, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunt/pseuds/Foxhunt
Summary: Snapshots of Kakashi and Iruka’s life together.“Let’s go.”“Okay.”Oneshot. Hurt/Comfort.





	From Snow to Sand

Kakashi had begun chasing after Iruka after the Fourth War had ended. Calling Iruka to his office for “status reports” on the academy students, taking him out to dinner to discuss work, and “running into him” in the village almost daily.

The first time they kissed a year later, it was snowing. 2 in the morning. The streets were dead. Kakashi had pulled him close.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I have for a long time.” He pulled away and smiled with his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend now, okay?”

Iruka had called him an idiot, scolding him in his trademark teacher voice about how if they were going to date, Kakashi wasn’t going to order him around. But leaned into Lord Sixth’s kiss anyways.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like forever.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

2 months later they made love for the first time. Afterwards Kakashi cried. He was so happy and scared at the same time.

“I’m so scared,” he held the chunin close, “say you’ll never leave me.”

“I will never leave you, ever.”

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

Two years later they married. Well, it was a commitment ceremony. Gay marriage wasn’t exactly legally recognized. Kakashi’s pleas to the daimyō fell on deaf ears.

“What do you need the government to recognize this for,” the old man asked, “are you trying to get married to a man yourself? That won’t reflect well on you, you know. People will talk.”

God, you are fucking annoying, Kakashi thought. He forced out a laugh and denied the suggestion.

“Not at all, I just think it’s a bit ridiculous to not allow it. We are in times of peace. I think everyone deserves the right to enjoy it while it lasts.” Kakashi said. The daimyō made a face.

“Yes, but in times of peace, we still need ninja. New generations of ninja. And last time I checked, two people of the same sex cannot create a child. Am I wrong?” 

Kakashi wanted to scream. But he just shut his mouth and agreed, later raging to Gai about how unfair it was.

When he broke the news to Iruka, the younger man’s smile faltered. He regained his composure. “It’s alright,” he said softly that night, running his hands through Kakashi’s hair, “I don’t need a certificate to say I love you.”

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

A year later they told Naruto and Sakura. To the couples surprise the two laughed.

“You think we didn’t know?” Sakura said, looking smug, “good Lord, you two live together. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei makes your bento. I’ve seen his little notes he puts in them.”

“I’m just glad you both finally found someone, it was kind of depressing seeing you two alone all the time. I was afraid you two lacked enough social skills to actually find a partner.”

“This is both relieving and incredibly humiliating,” Iruka mused. Kakashi laughed.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

After Kakashi gave up his title as Hokage the two went to the southern coast of the continent. They did nothing but lay out on the beach for days.

“I hope we die together on a beach.” Kakashi said.

“Like right now?” Iruka asked, stretching.

“No, maybe in 20 years. On our tenth honeymoon.” The older man replied.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

They celebrated their ten year anniversary at Ichiraku. Kakashi surprised Iruka with all of the most precious people in his life being there. The ramen was on the house.

Naruto had surprised them both with a marriage certificate.

“The new daimyō is a lot kinder.” He explained.

Kakashi hugged him and Iruka cried.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

When they were both in their 70s Kakashi had a brain aneurysm and slipped into a coma. Iruka was sick with worry and didn’t eat for three days. Naruto, now retired, came to visit check up on Kakashi every day.

“How are you doing?” Naruto asked. His hair was graying now. Iruka’s was white, like his husband’s.

“Fine. I should ask you the same,” Iruka looked up at him, “how are you handling it?”

Naruto smiled sadly, his eyes glassy. “I’m managing. Sasuke is a wreck. Life can be so cruel, can’t it? Sakura was the best medical ninja in the world, and she couldn’t heal herself.”

Iruka nodded, glancing at Kakashi. Yes, life was cruel.

Kakashi recovered, but he was fully blind and his speech was impaired. When Iruka brought him home, he laid him in bed and watched until he fell asleep. He then went into the bathroom and turned on the water to muffle his sobs.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

When they were in their 80s, Iruka developed terminal brain cancer. He didn’t tell Kakashi. He broke the news to Naruto, who was now nearly completely bedridden with arthritis. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

“How long do you have left?” Naruto asked.

“A week.”

“Go back to that beach,” he smiled at him, “take the train.” Naruto mustered enough strength to grip his former sensei’s shoulder.

“Iruka sensei, I love you. Thanks for everything, Dad.”

Iruka cried on the way home.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

“‘Ru,” Kakashi said, his voice now permanently slurred, ”feels warm, we at the beach now?”

“Yes, we are. Come on, I see the spot where we laid last time.”

Iruka laid down a large blanket and helped Kakashi down on it. He then laid beside him.

After a long silence between them, Kakashi clumsily grabbed his hand. 

“‘Ru,” his voice was shaking, “know you needa go. It’s okay. I be okay. ‘Know you sick.” Kakashi smiled, he had stopped wearing his mask years ago. “Love you ‘Ru, go home. Love you.”

Iruka cupped Kakashi’s face and kissed him. He caressed his cheek and cried

“Who will take care of you if I’m gone?” He sobbed.

Kakashi looked up and sighed. “Don’ worry ‘Ru, I be okay. Don’ cry. You made me happy. Made my life good. Best life ever had. Love you, ‘Ru. Always love you.”

“Love you too, Kakashi. You make me so happy.”

“See you soon, ‘Ru.”

“See you soon.”

Kakashi mustered up enough strength to use one lost fireball jutsu and cremate Iruka’s body on the deserted beach.

He got as far as he could across the beach to avoid the smell and cried the hardest he ever had.

Hours later he woke up. The fire was out. He took some ashes and put them in a small jar that had originally contained a rose that Iruka had given him for their 50th anniversary. The rose was dead now but he always kept it. He felt a gust of wind blow the rest of Iruka away and into the sea.

“Thanks for it all, ‘Ru.”

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

When he came back a week later and broke the news to Naruto, the former Hokage, now totally bedridden and on heavy doses of morphine, used all of his mental capability to prepare a funeral.

Few people attended. The majority of the rookie 9 were dead from the 5th World War. The only voices Kakashi recognized were Naruto’s, Sasuke’s, and Boruto’s.

They all gave him some form of a thank you, and an apology. He was okay. He knew his time was nearly up. He’d be with Iruka soon.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

A week later Kakashi had a heart attack and died instantly. Naruto and Sasuke found him. They buried his body next to Iruka’s.

“Life is cruel, isn’t it?” Naruto rasped.

“Hn.”

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

Kakashi rubbed his eyes as he woke up in a forest blanketed in white, pillowy snow. He could see again. So, he was dead. Finally.

“Kakashi!” He heard a voice call out.

It was Iruka. He was young again. As young as he was when they had their first kiss. Kakashi was too.

Kakashi ran as fast as he could and scooped Iruka up in his arms, swinging him around. Iruka threw his head back and laughed.

“I missed you!” He exclaimed as Kakashi put him down.

His silver haired husband gave him a long kiss.

“I missed you too.” He whispered.

Iruka grabbed him by the hand and they ran through the forest together, the snow crunching under their feet.

“C’mon! I want you to meet my parents!” He said excitedly, “I’ve met yours. They’re nice. Your mother is beautiful. You get your beauty mark from her.”

Mother? Kakashi thought. He had never met her before.

As they reached the clearing the snow suddenly gave way to grassy fields and cherry blossom trees.

“Sakura is here too. And Gai. Everyone. Did you miss them?”

They stopped running.

“Yes,” Kakashi said, “I missed all of them. But I missed all of you, too.”

Iruka laughed again.

“Everyone is waiting, Kakashi, lets go.”

“Okay.”


End file.
